Secrets transcript
It’s minutes after Emma, Samantha and Michelle found the piece of metal in the jungle. They are still in the jungle, wiping away the mud and leaves to reveal more. EMMA: What is it? Samantha then knocks on it. It just makes a clunking sound, it’s not hollow. SAMANTHA: Well it’s not a box, there’s nothing under it. Not hollow. They then continue to wipe away more until Michelle shouts. MICHELLE: at the floor further ahead Hey, there’s more here! They all then walk over to it and start to wipe more away, revealing more metal flat on the ground. They then notice it links to the other piece. SAMANTHA: Is it like a path? MICHELLE: How far out are we? EMMA: I dunno, we were walking for a good hour. Samantha continues to wipe away more mud, continuing the path up until she comes to a wall mad of thick area of leaves. She pushes the leaves to a side to look behind them, she then pulls her head out, shocked. SAMANTHA: shocked Guys... It’s a couple of hours later and it’s starting to get dark. Josh is stood on the beach with Melissa and Charlotte. JOSH: Where the hell are Sami, Emma and Michelle? They were supposed to be back half an hour ago. MELISSA: I’m sure they’re fine... It’s not like they would’ve gone far. Charlotte drops her head sadly and awkwardly. JOSH: frustrated I knew this was a bad idea! We should never have let them go out on their own! What if something’s happened to them too!? Melissa and Charlotte stand by quietly. Suddenly, someone screams from behind them. ALEX: Josh! Josh! Josh, Melissa and Charlotte turn to Alex. JOSH: What? ALEX: at a tent behind them It’s Elliot. CHARLOTTE: Is he okay? ALEX: I don’t know, something’s wrong with him again. Josh looks around agitatedly for Samantha, but she is nowhere to be seen. JOSH: Dammit! The four then hurry over to the tent. Flashback It’s 2000; Josh is 19. He is sat in an apartment on his own. He is sat on a sofa watching TV in the dark drinking alcohol. There are about 3 other cans of alcohol on the floor around his feet. He looks depressed. As he is watching TV, his phone rings; he answers it. JOSH: Yeah? MAN: Josh, it’s me. Josh sighs. JOSH: What do you, Charles? CHARLES: I have a deal for you; and I think you’ll like it. JOSH: I haven’t seen you for over a year, what makes you think I’m going to do anything for you. CHARLES: Because I have just received some information on the whereabouts of Helen and Duncan Jackson; your parents. Josh pauses, shocked. JOSH: You’re lying... CHARLES: No. No, I’m not. Now we both know the time you spent living with me was the worst time of your life. Consider this a way for me to make it up to you. JOSH: suspicious Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you? CHARLES: Well it’s simple really, you just have to be my personal assistant, and I will help you track down your parents. So what do you say? Josh pauses for a moment. JOSH: Yes. End of flashback It’s a little bit darker than before. Josh, Charlotte and Alex are sat over Elliot, who is laid on a blanket inside a tent, squirming with pain and holding his stomach. JOSH: How long has he been like this? ALEX: I don’t know, maybe ten minutes. But he was complaining that his tummy hurt about fifteen minutes before. Josh then moves away from Elliot and starts looking through his supply of food and water bottles. CHARLOTTE: Josh What’re you looking for? JOSH: I’m seeing if there’s something in the water or food. Maybe it’s something he’s eaten. Alex Go make sure nobody else eats or drinks anything until we’re sure. Charlotte Go check if Samantha’s back yet. The two then run out of the tent to do their tasks. ELLIOT: quietly Saman....Samantha... JOSH: calmly Don’t worry. Samantha’s coming. She’s coming. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Samantha, Emma and Michelle are still at the metal floor. SAMANTHA: Hey, I think we should head back now; we’re really late. And it’s starting to get dark. The others will be getting worried. EMMA: Absolutely. But what’re we gonna tell them? MICHELLE: I don’t think we should at the moment. There’s just too much at the camp to worry about, this is the last thing they need. EMMA: So we lie? MICHELLE: It’s not lying if we just don’t say anything... It’s just... keeping secrets. SAMANTHA: I agree... Okay, let’s not tell anyone; and we’ll come back here first thing in the morning. The three then start to walk away and back to camp, but as they leave, the wall behind them that was covered in leaves is revealed to be a tall and wide metal wall. It’s now dark. Anya is still tied to the floor at Thomas’s camp next to Ji-Yun. ANYA: exhausted Hey, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. JI YUN: Yeah? Go ahead, I ain’t going anywhere... ANYA: How did you get here? To this island? Ji drops her head sadly. JI YUN: That was so long ago. Over thirty days ago. ANYA: You got here ten days after us? JI YUN: “Us”? Ji pauses for a moment and thinks, she then suddenly realises something. JI YUN: shocked Oh my, gosh... You were on Oceanic Flight 815... wasn’t you? Anya nods her head. JI YUN: How many of you survived?! ANYA: Me plus fourteen others. So how did you get here? Are you rescue?! JI YUN: Rescue? No. I was delivering a food pallet but my engines shut down and I had to land. You didn’t see my plane? ANYA: No... So what? Your plane; it still works? JI YUN: I dunno, it’ll need some work. But right now that doesn’t even matter does it? Considering our situation. THOMAS: his tent You two! Shut it! Ji and Anya look over to him, scared and then they turn back and be quiet. In the jungle, Emma, Samantha and Michelle are still walking. EMMA: nervous We’re so lost! SAMANTHA: No, we’re not. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. And worst case scenario, we set up camp for the night. Don’t worry. Suddenly, there are some bangs in the distance. They all freeze and listen in silence. MAN: far in the distance Why did you do this to me?! MICHELLE: quiet It’s them! Run! The three then start to run quickly through the jungle away from the screaming man. A while later; at the beach, it’s still dark. Josh is stood with Charlotte and James. JOSH: out I can’t figure out what’s wrong with Elliot. There’s nothing. Nothing! CHARLOTTE: Josh... JOSH: And then to top it off we can’t find Emma, Michelle or Samantha! And we can’t even tell Sami about her dad! CHARLOTTE: Josh... JOSH: I don’t know what to do! CHARLOTTE: Josh! behind him Look. He turns around and sees Samantha, Emma and Michelle walking out from the jungle. Josh, James, Charlotte, Melissa and Olivia run up to them. JAMES: Where the hell have you been? Samantha turns to Emma and Michelle guiltily. SAMANTHA: We... err... we just got lost. It’s a big jungle. CHARLOTTE: Find anything? Any tracks or clues to where Anya is? SAMANTHA: her head Nope, nothing. Josh sighs with disappointment. JOSH: Samantha, calmly Can I talk to you for a second? He and Samantha walk away from the others. SAMANTHA: What’s up? Where’s my dad? He sleeping? JOSH: awkwardly Actually... it’s about your dad. He’s sick again. Bad. SAMANTHA: shocked What?! Where is he?! JOSH: Don’t worry, he’s fine. He’s just resting in his tent. Josh opens his mouth to continue speaking, but Samantha runs over to the tent to see her dad. Flashback Shot of Josh walking down a street on the phone, talking. JOSH: Yes, sir. The man on the phone talks; it is Charles Widmore. JOSH: Yes. Everything is booked. Charles talks again. JOSH: Yes, the flight is tomorrow. Charles talks again. JOSH: Sorry? You found one of them? Charles talks again. JOSH: You want me to what? Charles talks again. JOSH: You haven’t even told me who they are... Who are they? MAN: You know very well I can’t tell you that. Who they are or where they are... Just do as I say. So cancel your flight, and come straight to my office in Sydney. Your new flight home is on September 24th. Shot of Josh walking into a large, empty warehouse through a door. The lights are off and it is pitch black. He looks around, confused. JOSH: Hello? There is no reply, but, a grunting sound (Like a gagged man) comes from the other side of the room. JOSH: Who’s there?! Suddenly, his mobile rings. He answers it. It is Charles. JOSH: Hello? CHARLES: I take it you’ve met my friend. JOSH: No... I can’t see a thing in here, it’s pitch black. CHARLES: Turn on the lights. Josh looks around for a while, until he finally finds a large light switch on the wall. He pulls it and the lights burst on. The man grunts again and Josh turns around. JOSH: What the...? Josh is looking at a man tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. There are two men stood beside him, holding silenced guns to his head. JOSH: the man on the other end of the phone What is this?! CHARLES: I told you I found one of them. I want you to interrogate him. Find out where he comes from, how he got there, what his name is. Etcetera, etcetera. JOSH: Are you high! No way! CHARLES: Maybe you are getting this, I decide what you do! You do what I say, I’m the boss! JOSH: Fuck you, man, you’re crazy. He hangs up the phone and stars to walk away. The two armed men behind him put their finger to their ears (Like they are hearing somebody talking to them from a speaker in their ears) They then cock their guns and start shooting at Josh. One of the bullets flies right past Josh and hits the wall, he then runs as fast as he can to the door. He opens the door, but a bullet hits his arm. JOSH: pain Ow! Shit! He then continued to go through the door, holding his wounded arm. He slams the door shut, put a chair in front of the door handle, and then runs away. End of flashback It’s morning. Josh is sat on the beach, staring out to the ocean. Samantha comes up behind him and sits next to him. SAMANTHA: Hey. JOSH: Hey... How’s your dad? SAMANTHA: He’s better. Well, for now. JOSH: smiling That’s good. SAMANTHA: He’s not gonna be fine, is he... There’s something wrong with him, isn’t there? Josh drops his head awkwardly. JOSH: I honestly don’t know. But I wouldn’t worry about it too much, he’ll be fine. He’s a fighter. SAMANTHA: a smile I guess. Josh then stands up and rubs Samantha shoulder comfortingly. JOSH: smiling Hang in there. He then walks away, leaving Samantha on the beach, staring out at the sea. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1